buenas noches señorita pesimista
by Reveire
Summary: Porque todos en el túnel son más felices sin ella caminando por las flores.


**Renuncia:** tanto "IT"como **"** Carrie" son propiedad de **Stephen King.**

 **Advertencias:** Semi-AU. Universos complemente mezclados, más bien.

 **Parejas/Personajes:** Richie/Carrie.

* * *

 **buenas noches señorita pesimista**

(Porque todos en el túnel son más felices sin ella caminando por las flores)

La noche cae y en lugar de globos que flotan con cara de perro rabioso hay un vestido blanco que camina hasta la puerta de su habitación, y es un monstruo con el cabello pegado a su rostro y a sus párpados. Tiene una mirada de sapo y siempre suelta maldiciones mientras se mete a la cama con él y le devora los sueños. Siente sus manos frías y pálidas rodearle el cuello y obligándolo a despertar, siente su olor a encierro y el terror blanco impreso en sus ojos perezosos. "Doblégate", exclama ella. Y en él la risa de Gran Bill y los relatos de horror de _Eso_ se mezclan al punto en que se encuentra encerrado en un armario. "Doblégate", solloza ella y el infierno y las aceras vuelan hacia el cielo; y entonces está rodeado por alas de pájaro lastimadas. "Doblégate" le canta hasta que se (duerma) despierte.

Piensa en ella seis minutos al día, en que explota en carcajadas con Ben y golpea amistosamente la espalda de Eddie, en que endurece la sonrisa cuando Beverly se ríe mas porque Bill la ve con ojos dulces y en que disfruta de la presencia seria de Stan. Entonces pasa ella caminando apresuradamente y se tropieza dos o tres veces, y mira varias veces a su propia ropa con temor a que el rojo de los baños del instituto la haya manchado de nuevo. Richie la ve, y para él es como una mancha borrosa que se aleja como un fantasma y dobla la esquina, entonces piensa que su cabello rojo puede ser tan bonito como el de Beverly y que su mirada es tan profunda como las de las cloacas…Entonces Bill estalla en carcajadas y los seis minutos se acaban.

(–en las noches es una reina asesina).

A veces le gustaría escuchar su voz inventada para poder imitarla y quizás aprender más de su alma (porque Richie reencarna en cada voz que salga de sus labios partidos). A veces le gustaría pasar la mano por el cabello y confirmar que efectivamente Beverly es la más hermosa, a veces le gustaría preguntarle cuantas veces al día la golpean en las clases como a él y a Los Perdedores les sucede.

A veces le gustaría preguntarle si le teme a los payasos.

(–se teme a sí misma).

 _(doblégate)._

…A veces le gustaría no soñarla en las noches.

Entonces en los días la ve y huye. Piensa en ella dos segundos y en el monstruo de sus sueños lo hace por el resto del día. Aún ella se tropieza y oculta su piel pálida del sol, aun reza en cualquier rincón y corre espantada de cualquiera que se le acerque. Richie tiene miedo porque sin querer hacerlo descubre que ella posee sangre de cerdos.

(–sangre de cerdo para los cerdos).

…Entonces solo piensa en globos y vestidos de fiesta ensangrentados, y se descubre a sí mismo pensando más en ella y en cómo sacará su monstruosidad ante él. Se ríe porque le parece demasiado débil como para sacar sus manos y dejarlo sin aire con sus ojos que vienen del armario.

 _(mamá doblégate)._

Piensa en ella veinte minutos al día y sueña que lo destroza más de ocho veces. Por ello ella se tropieza y corre tanto que un día se escapa de Los Barrens y espera a que salga apresurada de la puerta principal de su Instituto. Tiene la nariz sangrando y las lágrimas talladas en su piel de plastilina. Se detiene cuando ve la mirada fija de Richie Toizer analizándola, temiéndola.

(–ella le teme a él también).

Ninguno dice nada porque Richie piensa que el cabello de Beverly es más bonito y le extiende un pañuelo y se va. Ella queda parada a mitad de la calle con el pañuelo ya sucio entre sus manos y lo oculta en su mochila para que su madre no lo vea. En ningún momento se limpia la nariz sangrando.

Días más tarde Richie la ve pasar por la avenida y sus ojos se agrandan, porque no ha soñado con ella en varias noches y se ha olvidado de sus muecas fantasmales. Con un temor leve la ve acercarse a él con la mirada gacha devolviéndole el pañuelo ya lavado.

–Gracias. –Y su voz es un susurro en las alcantarillas.

Ya no la sueña en las noches ni tampoco la ve en los días, pero si en sus fantasías. Richie no sabe que ella es más real en su cabeza que en la densa realidad de Derry. Sabe que hay un monstruo con nariz roja y globos, mas no sabe que _ella_ es uno y que cuando llega a casa con el rosario en el cuello hay una madre que maldice y la encierra en el armario. Ni tampoco sabe que las plegarias de ella

 _(oh Tommy dios mío sácame)_

se podrían comparar con los murmuros que suelta en sus sueños. Piensa entonces que su temor no tiene sentido sin el espectro de sus ojos casi patéticos tropezando en las aceras y huyendo del sol. Así que la busca entre letras y plantas, a la hora del almuerzo y en los días nublado (incluso se atrevía a pasar cerca de las alcantarillas); semanas más tarde la ve entrando por la puerta de su hogar y la sueña veinte noches más. Ahora la ve cubriéndose la cabeza cuando él abre su armario, y dice que ahí existe algo peor que el infierno. Grita el nombre de Tommy y maldice a su madre, pero Richie ya no teme incluso bajo la mirada confusa de ésta.

–E-e-es que t-t-tú podrías s-s-ser u-un monstruo p-peor que ellos… _C-c-carrie_ –contesta sonriendo todas las noches imitando la voz de Bill Denbrough.

(¿Carrie?)

 _(doblégate)_

La sueña en el barro, en la sangre, en las cloacas, en los armarios, en su habitación, en Los Barrens, en el túnel de sus fantasías, en el parque, en el colegio. Sueña que ella baila, grita, muere, vive, lo mata, lo besa (sus labios saben a irrealidad), lo abraza, le ruega. La sueña y se aprende los nombres Tommy, _ohmamádetente,_ Sue. La sueña y aprende que la sangre de cerdo es para los cerdos. La sueña y se olvida de que en la realidad existe una Carrie White.

La sueña y se olvida del cabello y las faldas de Beverly.

Pero deja de hacerlo cuando el cuerpo de ella, diferente al de su cabeza, aparece detrás del Instituto de ella, descuartizada y con la mirada perezosa y miedosa como la conoció. Aún ignora que hay un globo detrás de ella.

 _(Richie gracias por el pañuelo ahora se flotar oh dios mío sálvame de Tommy y de mamá)._

 _(doblégate, Richie)._

.

.


End file.
